


One-Shot Stories

by ThunderandLightning97Fireflies



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Fandom, The Epic of Gilgamesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderandLightning97Fireflies/pseuds/ThunderandLightning97Fireflies
Summary: Gilgamesh and Enkiduo meet Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn and have a bar fight in Tokyo, Japan.
Kudos: 2





	One-Shot Stories

Gilgamesh and Enkiduo sat across from each other in their booth in one of the seedier bars in downtown Tokyo. (The two friends had taken a month long “Bromatic vacation” together, visiting the cherry blossoms, studying the warrior code of Bushido and, at Enkiduo’s request even attended a Buddhist temple because, in Emkiduo’s words, “You gotta see the other religions and how they differ from the western worlds. That’s how you become more inclusive, brah. It’s all about the universal connection.”)

Now the two were dressed in grey sweatpants and white t-shirt’s to make the upcoming hours easier. The two best friends had been planing this for months: what bars to go to, how aggressive the known Yakuza hang-outs would be, what drinks would cause the most destruction. Finally, after looking at Google maps for the tenth time that day, Enkiduo, turned to his friend and said,

“To pull this off, we’re gonna need some partners.” Hence, the reason they sat waiting in the booths. A few hours before they had sent out a craigslist ad looking for “Well-built youths whose skill in hand-to-hand combat exceeded those of twice their size.” They had gotten a messages back stating that they would be there. Who “they” were was still a mystery, one that Gilgamesh wanted to get over with.

“Are you guys,” a high-pitched voice said, reading from an iPhone 6. “Theking2100 and Mr. BodyMan.”

Gilgamesh looked over to where the voice originated and his heart dropped into his bowels at what he saw. Two white trash farm boys who wore suspenders, and one of them even had a stick of hay in his teeth, which Gilgamesh guessed, was for authenticity.

“My name is Tom Sawyer,” said the kid who read from the iPhone. Tom had light brown hair and looked as if he had walked out of an 1840s novel. “And this here,” Tom continued, clapping a hand on the boy’s shoulder who seemed more at home near the crisp, cold waters of the Mississippi than a seedy bar in Tokyo, “is my best pal, Huckleberry Finn.”

“Yeah, look,” Enkiduo said, “How old are you kids? What we’re going to partake in is strictly for adults only. 

“Each of us turned seventeen last August.”

“Yeah, we’re screwed if the cops pick us up and ask us why we have some— Hey, you can’t have that.”

Huckleberry Finn had lifted Enkiduo’s mug of beer to his lips and started chugging its contents. He flicked him the middle finger in response to those who him told him what he could or couldn’t have. He placed the mug on the table with a belch and ordered the bartender to bring him a round of fireballs.

“Is that what we’re doing?” Huck said, his voice sounding a little bit slurred. “A bar fight?” Gilgamesh nodded already impressed with the kid’s dexterity. “Good, cause I used to have ta drag ma Pap outta them all the time.” He gestured to the shots that were brought out before him.“Let’s get loaded, boys.”

Five beer bottle and more than a dozen shot glasses later, Gilgamesh thought it was time to enact part two of their plan. Nudging Tom’s shoulders with his elbow, he pointed to a burly man who had dragon tattoos on his shoulders and across his chest.

“Go, pick a fight with him,” was all Gilgamesh said as he sent Tom off. Huck, his eyes blurry but still functional, put down the beer and looked at what his friend was doing. Less than a second later Tom came running back with a split lip that had a smothering of blood that stained his shirt a bright red.

“Needs some more encouragement,” Tom said. “Googled what those tats meant, turns out the guy I spoke with is a Yakuza.”

First Gilgamesh, then Enkiduo got up from their seats; intent to challenge this modern day Humbaba. Less than a second later, a shattered beer mug was in Gilgamesh’s hand and Enkiduo held the man’s hands behind his back. Gilgamesh used the shards of glass to cut open portions of the man’s face. Tom and Huck watched in odd horror at what they saw happening. Huck turned to Tom.

“Shouldn’t we do something?” Huck asked, not wanting the performance to stop but wondering if the man would bring in backup. Then they would be in real shit.

“Nah,” Tom answered, downing another fireball. “Let ‘em tussle each other out. There big boys that knew what they were getting into.”

“Okay, but—”

“HOLY SHIT,” Enkidiuo screamed, as he tackled one of the Yakuza members to the ground. Already more were storming in from the side entrances and smashed-open windows like rat’s escaping from an underground mind shaft that was seconds away from caving in. “ONE OF ‘EM HAS A FLAME SPEAR THAT IMPALES FIRE.”

Tom raised an eyebrow at Finn.

“Think we should help?”

“Sure, just let me finish my drink.”

They jumped into the fray after Finn was done, brandishing his mug like a battle axe to all those that approached him. A gunshot pierced the air and the man trying to light the flamethrower with a cigar lighter, went down in a bright splotch he of blood. Tom tossed a broken-off table leg to Huck.

“Use this,” he shouted, fending off a man who had a knife hilt buried in his leg. Despite leaking blood, he came after Tom with a ferocity of a berserker. Tom just barley managed to clock him with his stick where as Finn just kept smashing everyone at random. No one noticed when the doors were blown open and the riot police were summoned. Men in Kevlar armor and pepper spray equipped to their belts, stormed the place.

Tom and Huck were cuffed, which was then followed by Enkiduo. Capturing Gilgamesh took six police office, plus a rubber hose and a taser, to being him down to a more manageable level. The bar, or what remained of the pieces of shattered mugs and glasses littering the floor, looked like the confetti that was thrown into the air after a New Year’s party, wasn’t swept up until next morning. The four accomplishes were lead out to the waiting prowl cars. Through bloodied teeth, Gilgamesh smiled at Enkiduo and said, “Looks like we had a pretty run-of-the-mill Saturday night, huh, partner.”


End file.
